resident_evil_nationfandomcom-20200216-history
Leon S Kennedy
History Leon has motives of honour and serve, at the age of 21 he gradguated from the police academy. In September 29th 1998, Leon arrived at Raccoon City for his first day of being a S.T.A.R.S. cop. But, the T Virus infected the City and transformed the Civilians into blood thirsty Zombies. Leon later met up with Claire Redfield, a female on the search of her brother, Chris Redfield. Leon later found another human survivor, Ada Wong. Who was on the search for her missing boyfriend, John Clemens. Leon and Ada found Sherry Birkins mother and William Birkins wife, Annette Birkin. Soon, the mutated William Birkin wounded Ada Wong, Leon then discovered she was a spy, so he doesn't believe this until Ada tells him herself. Leon then fought and defeated a Tyrant later on. Claire and Leon then split up, and she continued to find Chris. While Leon went to look after Sherry Birkin. Leon and Sherry were soon confronted by the US military. Sherry was taken away while Leon was interrogated about the incedint. Leon did not mention Ada or Claire. But the US military was interested in Leon, and they made an offer to make Leon an Agent, Leon accepted the job. In November 1998, Leon sent a friend of his, Ark Thompson, to investegate the Umbrella facilities on Sheena Island. Later, Claire went to Europe for the search for Chris. But she was captured by Umbrella after tresspassing on Umbrellas facilities in Paris. When she was trapped at an Prison Island, she gave Leon an Email to let Chris know her location, and Chris to rescue Claire. Leon tracked Chris down, and told him Claires situation. So, Chris left to rescue Claire. In 2002, before the destruction of Russian branch of Umbrella, Leon was sent to a small country in South America, as part of the secrete Military detachment, after the headquarters was told that a former Umbrella researcher contacted a man called Javier Hidalgo. Due to the difficult nature of the operation, Jack Krauser, a military soldgior in combat, was chosen as Leons partner. Leon and Krauser were sent to infiltrate the small country in South America, under the orders of the US goverment. Finding Javier was their objective, because he was a drug lord, who taken over a large area inside a jungle outskirts. The goverment could not do anything about Javiers drugs, so Leon and Krauser were sent for the mission. The US soon found infomation that Javier entered a region, unwilling a risk of the bio hazardous outbreak, soon military forces paired up with the duo, to viotile the region and determine whats going on. They later found themselves as cooperate two man cell, during the outbreak of the T Virus. Leon also met a mysterious girl named Manuela, who seemed to be the only survivor in the Village, Manuela turned out to be Javiers daughter, she kept a rare disease and was kept alive by her father through the T Veronica Virus. While exploring Javiers compound, Leon explained about to Krauser his nightmare in Raccoon City, and as well as Claires encounter with the T Veronica Virus, to explain how Umbrellas B.O.W.s worked. Leon and Krauser eventully confronted and fought against Javier. Javier combined himself with the Plant of the T Veronica Virus. Manuela assisted the duo by summoning the effects of her father. The crime lord was defeated and killed, and Manuela was taken into custody by the goverment. Leon lost his partnership with Krauser since he had an injury on the mission, soon he discovered that Krauser died in an accident. In 2004, Leon was on the job to guard new elected President Grahams family. When the Presidents daughter, Ashley Graham, was kidnapped, Leons first mission from President Graham was to rescue her. Leon arrived in a Village in a Spanish town. Leon went searching throughout a forest for her, and broke inside a local house. Leon asked a Villager if his seen her. But he responded angrily and started to attack Leon with his axe. Leon then had no choice but to kill him. Leon then found that the two Cops that drived him to his destination, were attacked by the Villagers. Leon then had to use his combat skills for survival of the deadly enemy hord. Leon, eventully, met a researcher named Luis Sera who betrayed the Los Illuminados leader, Osmund Saddler. Then he was confronted by the Village Cheif, Bitores Mendez AKA the Big Cheese. Leon couldn't handle the strong man, so he ended up knocked out. Leon was injected then with Las Plagas, what the Villagers have, and became a new host of the Parasites. Later, Leon, rescued Ashley inside a Church and escaped Osmund Saddler who encountered them. Leon confronted Bitores Mendez for his false eye, to escape the Village. Mendez became a insect like creature but was killed. Leon took his fake eye and infiltrated a castle nearby. The two encountered the eighth castallan of the castle grounds, Ramon Salazar. Later, Saddler killed Luis Sera and stole the sample of the cure. Salazar managed to bring Ashley to an Island along with Jack Krauser. Salazar was confronted by Leon and defeated, although he combined himself with his bodyguard, the Verdugo. Leon arrived at Saddlers Island and rescued Ashley inside. Later, he fought and defeated Jack Krauser there. For the sample that Saddler stolen, Leon confronted Osmund Saddler on a platform above the Island. Saddler was defeated with the help of Ada Wong. Then Leon escaped the Island with Ashley before it exploded. Category:Characters